13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Shaver
7'Ryan Shaver' is a recurring character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Tommy Dorfman. Ryan is the subject of Tape 8, where he was responsible for stealing a poem she wrote noting her personal problems and publishing it in the school newspaper without her consent. Early Life To be added Throughout the Series Season 1 In the flashback, he was the only high schooler in the poetry club, but counting the new addition, Hannah Baker. He walks over to sit behind her, but she quickly disses him about publishing the list about Hannah having the best ass in the school newspaper. She tells him that she won't come back to the next meeting. Later that day, he goes over to the Baker's shop and gives Hannah a notebook and tells her to come to the next meeting. He read out loud his poem at the next meeting and got praise from everyone in the club, including Hannah. He later goes to her house for nachos and helps Hannah write her own poem. He looks for inspiration in her old diaries and tells her that she needs to be more personal. Upon hearing the poem, takes the paper from the notebook and publishes it anonymously. Hannah goes over and confronts him at Monet's, but he tells her that one day she will look back at what he's done as a favor. Ryan's Mistake (Reason #8) Ryan is Hannah's eighth reason for why she killed herself. After Hannah joined a poetry club, Ryan tried reaching out to her though she was still angered at him for publishing the best ass/worst ass list. Eventually however Hannah and Ryan became friendly towards one another and shared their thoughts on poetry. When Hannah wrote a personal poem and read it out loud to their group, Ryan was impressed and wanted to publish it in the school newspaper but Hannah refused. Ryan then stole her poem behind her back and published it against Hannah's wishes to the entire school (though anomalously, however people such as Courtney, Jessica and Marcus figured out it was likely Hannah's). Her poem was also read out load in one of her classes making her feel humiliated. Hannah confronted Ryan over the theft and insulted him though he showed no remorse for his actions and claimed one day she would appreciate what he did. Ryan's theft of Hannah's poem would be the final reason for why her spirit was ultimately broken. Personality Ryan is shown to be a highly intelligent but also arrogant and selfish person. He seems to not care much about other's feelings as he published the list in the school newspaper of Hannah having "the best ass" which completely humiliated her and later published her poem behind her back (though anonymous) and showed no remorse over it and claimed one day she would appreciate it. He even lied to Mr. Porter about how he obtained it, claiming someone slipped it into his locker and denies knowing it was Hannah's showing that he is a complete liar. Despite this, Ryan does not seem to be completely heartless and appears to be well aware that he did contribute to Hannah's suicide and never lies about what he did (to the others on Hannah's list at least). He appears disgusted that he and the other members on Hannah's list hide Bryce, who raped Hannah and Jessica, just to save themselves, though it appears he is willing to use him as a scapegoat to escape punishment and also attempted to get Tony to give the tapes up. In spite of this, he lashes out numerous times against Courtney, who continuously says Hannah lied on the tapes, and is disgusted at her attitude of claiming Hannah lied about Bryce and everything on the tapes. It is possible that this is due to disgust over Courtney's unwillingness to admit she is a lesbian, as he is openly gay. He also seems to believe that what he did to Hannah was minimal as he claims all he did was publish a poem and does not appear to be afraid if the truth about Hannah's death is exposed and appears to believe that he will not face any severe punishments. However, by this time Mr. Porter has already told him he is no longer allowed to publish the Lost and Found, so if he had not already lost it, his opinion might have been different. Trivia *He is Liberty High's resident intellectual and the editor of the magazine Lost and Found' *He attends Evergreen Poetry Club, *In Tape 4, Side B, Tony Padilla reveals that he and Ryan once had some form of a romantic relationship to Clay. *Ryan's astrological Zodiac sign is Leo. Quotes Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * Gallery Images |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Ryan Shaver.jpg Season_2_Character_Portrait_Ryan_Shaver.jpg |-|Screencaps= Tape 3, Side A Winter Formal - Tony and Ryan.PNG Tape 4, Side B Hannah and Ryan.PNG Tape 4, Side B Hannah and Ryan 2.PNG Tape 4, Side B Ryan.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:LGBT